Only Joking
by Oppy
Summary: FKS#6-After listening to them argue one too many times, Harry finally breaks and tells them to kiss and let everyone get on with their lives. Unfortunetly for Ron, Hermione wants to talk about it. . .


Disclaimer: How do you all know that I'm not JKR, eh? How do you know that I haven't created some online persona named Jenn, and I'm writing these things because I have too much time on my hands? How can you be so sure? You can't, can you? And even if you could, you'd be wrong. Cuz I'm not. Therefore I don't (own anything, that is).  
  
It had all started on a Thursday afternoon. The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were leaving the dungeons, going their separate paths after a particularly difficult potions lesson (well, for the Gryffindors, anyways). The Trio (A/N not the McD's special, Adrienne! [inside joke between the Author and her buddy]) were walking towards the library, intending, on Hermione's insistence, to start on their homework.  
  
"I can't believe Snape! A summary of all three chapters for tomorrow? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Besides the fact that he's absolutely mad? Can't think of a thing Ron."  
  
"You guys really shouldn't be talking about a professor like that. I know he can be tough, but he's-"  
  
"Still a professor, we know, Hermione."  
  
Hermione sighed. She'd known them since she was 11 years old, and even though they'd both changed, they still remained stubborn about school and schoolwork.  
  
The three chatted together as they winded their way through the many corridors and up the staircases of Hogwarts school. Finally, they reached the library. Hermione stopped talking, and hushed the boys, who dropped their voices. They hurried to an empty table in a corner, and settled themselves there. Hermione promptly pulled out her Potions book from her bag, and the boys' conversation turned to Quidditch (just as promptly, I might add).  
  
"I really think the Cannons have a good chance this year, Harry. They've got this new Seeker, and though I haven't had the chance to see him, I've heard he's excellent. Better than their old one."  
  
"Hopefully. Do you remember their last game with him? They were positively flattened! It was pitiful."  
  
"Honestly, can't you two take time off of Quidditch for just a moment and do some work? If these aren't finished, Snape'll have a fit, and you'll most likely get detentions." Hermione intervened, though her quill never ceased it's scratching on her parchment.  
  
"God forbid." Ron muttered, and Harry covered a smile.  
  
"What was that, Ron?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Really, do you have to make me the bad guy all the time? I haven't done anything but try and help the two of you."  
  
"Oh yeah, Hermione, because constant nagging is such an incredible help."  
  
Hermione glared, and Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mione, if you want to help, then cut back a bit, and relax. That would help you just as much and me and Harry."  
  
"It's Harry and I." Ron opened his mouth, undoubtedly ready with some witty comeback, but Hermione continued "It's not that I'm always working and I never have fun. I do relax sometimes, but there's a time and place for it and this isn't either."  
  
Again, Ron was about to reply, and again, he was interrupted. But not by Hermione, as you'd think.  
  
"Ok, y'know what? I'm getting tired of this. It's ridiculous, it really is!" Harry stared at his two best friends. Hermione looked confused (Harry decided he had to burn that picture into his mind forever, as it's not often that Hermione is confused) and Ron seemed a bit surprised. Harry shook his head. This was pathetic.  
  
"Harry, what-"  
  
"This weird love-hate thing you have going on! It's annoying and I won't stand for it. Just kiss already and get it done with, so everyone else can get on with their lives." And with that, Harry left the library. He knew he came off as angry, but really he was amused. The looks his friends gave him were priceless! Quickly, he made his way to Gryffindor tower, gave the Fat Lady the password and climbed inside. He then ran up the stairs to his dorm, sat on his four poster, leaned against the wall and began his Potions homework. Well, what else was there to do?  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
Ron gaped at his friends retreating back.  
  
*Hermione's gonna wanna talk about this. She's gonna get all girly on me and she's gonna start talking about feelings and all that nonesense. Oh, damn you Harry* Ron cursed his best friend.  
  
He could feel Hermione's eyes on him. Slowly, reluctantly, he turned to face her. He could see she was quite mixed up about everything. Not confused, just mixed up. In her eyes alone he could tell her was partly happy, partly anry, and partly determined, her hands fiddled with the hem of her skirt, showing she was nervous and she bit her bottom lip, a habit she had when she was anxious.  
  
"Ron, we need to talk about this. Now. We'll go to the Astronomy tower, no one will be there at this hour. We can be alone." She swept her things off the table and walked away, shoving them into her bag as she left.  
  
*Alone? With Hermione? While talking about . . .oh damn you Harry. Damn you a million, trillion times.*  
  
Ron watched Hermione leave. He figured if he stayed she wouldn't realize it, or maybe she'd fugure he was just really slow and she'd give up and go to Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, Snape chose that moment to come in, and he looked murderess. Deciding he'd rather have an awkward conversation about, ugh, feelings with Hermione than deal with a Snape on the Warpath, Ron grabbed his book and quill and hurried out of there. He found Hermione waiting for him outside the door.  
  
"Took you long enough. Now come, follow me."  
  
They went to the astonomy tower in silence. Neither knew what to say, and really, what could they say? Finally, after what felt to Ron like an eternity, they made it. As soon as they were sure they were alone, Hermione rounded on Ron, and gave him the speech to end all speeches.  
  
"Ok Ron, here's the thing. I'm pretty sure we both think that maybe in a strange sorta way Harry was kind of a little right, though not for sure. What he said made sense and all, and I was thinking about that Yule ball thingy, and how after that I started seeing you differently and, well not differently cause you were the same guy with the red hair and adorable (*Did she say adorable?*) freckles and you were still tall and all that but you didn't seem like my best friend anymore, you know what I mean? Cause I think that maybe you felt the same, but I dunno, am I right or wrong? No don't answer that (*Oh, boy*). Also, Harry seems to think we fight too much. Do we? I don't think we do. Well, maybe we, erm, debate, but that's not a fight. And if I ever said anything to make you or anyone think that we're fighting then I'm sorry cause I don't mean it (*She really should take a breath . . .*) and anyways, this is beside the point. What I'm trying to say is . . . well, something but it's hard, though I don't know why, and I-"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, remember to breath, will you? Oxygen is quite good for you, you know." Ron had to interrupt her. He was afraid she'd run out of breath and collapse. Or give herself a sore throat. Or give him a head ache.  
  
"Yeah, I know, sorry." Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron, I . . .I, um . . .oh goodness, this really doesn't look so hard when you see someone else do it . . ."  
  
Ron, seeing Hermione's obvious struggle, wasn't sure whether he wanted to reassure her or burst into laughter. Deciding that, considering the circumstances, the latter would probably lose him some [much needed] points, Ron did the next best thing he could think of. He kissed Hermione. After pulling away and looking down at her, Ron decided that now it was safe to at least smile. She seemed absolutely speechless. Ron leaned forward and kissed her again, and, now being in much less of a shock, she kissed back.  
  
*Good thing I didn't stay in the library* Ron thought.  
  
And during this, another person was standing in the doorway, smiling.  
  
*Sheesh, I was only joking* Harry thought to himself, and he turned and left. 


End file.
